Cairo
| affiliation = World Government | type = | log = | population = 10,000,000 | first = }} Cairo is a massive summer island... Culture Isolationism Cairo has closed down it's borders ever since Pharah took the throne hundreds of years ago. The only ships coming and going are that of the army or merchants who have gotten special permission. This being said, the island rarely receives visitors and many lost adventurers that end up at Cairo never leave, often being imprisoned or even killed for "trespassing." The lack of contact with the outside world means that Cairo is not as technologically advanced as some other islands and the residents lack common knowledge. For instance, many of them do not know what Devil Fruits are, believing that anyone with these strange powers must be a God. History Cairo has a long history, having been founded thousands of years ago, the island has been through many leaders, some more successful than others. The most notable leader, however, is Pharah who came to rule only a few hundred years ago. Being the first and only female monarch in Cairo's history, the people had their doubts, but she was quick to shut them down. Under her guidance, Cairo became the thriving nation it is today. Geography Cairo is known for it's arid environment. Receiving lesser and lesser rainfall each year, it is heavily reliant on the Nile River, which flows throughout the entire island, branching off here and there. Around this river is where most settlements are formed, towns, cities, villages, even the capital. The reason being is that much of Cairo has been deemed uninhabitable due to the dangerous creatures and harsh environment, it is difficult for most humans to survive even in the normal conditions. That being said, over fifty percent of the island is nothing but a barren sandy wasteland. Ecosystem The weather is not the only problem which makes parts of the island inhabitable. On top of this extreme climate there are dangerous plants animals that call Cairo home. Aside from the rather basic animals of the sands, there are more creatures that are worth mentioning. Sand Sharks These are the most ferocious creatures in all of Cairo. With their average length being around sixty feet, and usually weighing over forty thousand pounds, they stand at the top of the food chain hunting anything and everything that walks the deserts. From other animals to humans, these aggressive creatures attack all that enters their territory and have taken thousands of innocent lives. Often 'swimming' through the sand, they are capable of preforming various surprise attacks, using their sheer strength and size to take out enemies with relative ease. Very few people have survived encounters with these beasts, and those who do almost always leave something behind. Desert Flower A man-eating flower that rests deep below the sands. Emitting a special mist, it gives the illusion of a desert oasis, a lush green paradise flowing with water and treasure, but once the victim is lured in, it is too late. A giant crater is formed and the flowers green tendrils reach out, attempting to grab anyone it can and swallow them whole. Humans are the only thing it will eat. Cacti The most important plant in all of Cairo. Throughout the barren desert, scarcely placed, are these life-saving plants store water and act as faucets and cure dehydration. Their spikes are said to be as sharp as blades but the flower wheel on top makes it very convenient. Locations Giza, The Capital Quena Colliseum Located just outside of Giza, the Quena Coliseum is what many on the island use for entertainment. With slaving being a popular hobby of many rich merchants, shackled warriors are often sent here to fight for fortune and freedom. Most criminals are also given the option of "trial by combat" in which they are taken to this arena and are matched against one of Cairo's finest. Desouk The largest city in Cairo aside from Giza. Most of the residents here are not as civil or well mannered, and the town deals with a lot of crime so many guards are stationed there in order to keep the peace. Many of Cairo's "undesirables" can be found here. Places like bars and brothels are incredibly common. The city is known for it's giant market which sells all sorts of goods, along with it's underground black market. Desert Branch As Cairo is technically affiliated with the World Government, they have stationed a Marine Base known as the "Desert Branch" on the island. While it helps the Government to have another base in paradise and a great place to train it is tasked with another job, protection. When Cairo's army is not enough, the Desert Branch will intervene. Citizens Trivia * Cairo is the name of Egypt's capital. * Most of the Devil Fruit users in Cairo are regular 's based on animals from Egypt, however, there are a few exceptions. * Though Devil Fruit's are rare, Pharah has managed to seduce various world leaders in order to get her hands on multiple, feeding them to her most trusted subordinates. * Unlike which was inspired by the entirety of the Middle East, Cairo is based solely on only . References Category:Summer Islands Category:Islands